Klaine en Facebook!
by Cherryintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE Sweet-Porcelain16: Los chicos de Glee están en Facebook! AU desde Furt. Klaine. Rating T por razones. Toneladas de Warbleridad.
1. Hackeando

**Kurt Hummel **ahora es amigo de **Blaine Anderson**, **Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval**y **10 personas más.**

-A **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**y a **otras 4 personas**les gusta esto.

* * *

De **Mercedes Jones **para **Kurt Hummel**: Te extraño, Kurt. xxx

-A **Kurt Hummel**, **Finn Hudson** y a **otras 9 personas**les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo también te extraño, 'Cedes! :( A todo New Directions le gustó esta publicación...Me siento amado.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Deberías sentirte amado, viejo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Sí! Te extrañamos y te amamos!

**Finn Hudson**: Yo también te extaño!

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias, chicos. Y Finn, vivo contigo. No tienes que extrañarme ;)

**Mercedes Jones**: Mejor que ese chico tuyo te trate bien.

**Santana Lopez**: Tú , niño rico, estás leyendo esto? Trata bien a Kurt, sí?

**Kurt Hummel**: Él no es '_mi chico_'!

**Blaine Anderson**: Lo haré, chicas. Es hermoso ver como ustedes lo aman tanto.

**Jeff Sterling**: _Casi_ tanto como _tú _lo amas, Blaine ;)

**Nick Duval**: Sí. Hey, Jeff!

**Jeff Sterling**: Sí, Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Estás pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando?

**Jeff Sterling**: Eso, mi amigo, depende en lo que tú estés pensando.

**Nick Duval**: Estoy yendo para discutir para el Proyecto Klaine.

**Jeff Sterling**: Okie Dokie :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ...Se fueron?

**Kurt Hummel**: Creo que sí.

**Mercedes Jones**: Qué es Klaine?

**Nick Duval**: Es el nombre de la pareja de Kurt y Blaine!

**Jeff Sterling**: Sí, como Zanessa ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Nosotros no estamos juntos!

**Quinn Fabray**: Tampoco ya lo están Zac y Vanessa...

**Blaine Anderson**: Pensé que se habían ido...

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Amo a Kurt Hummel. Él es increíble y hermoso y precioso y LO AMO. Sueño que lo beso. Todo el tiempo.

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

**Blaine Anderson**: Es verdad. Ah, y Nick y Jeff son los mejores amigos que un chico pueda pedir!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. Le están hackeando su cuenta. Entiendo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nadie me está hackeando la cuenta! Te amo Kurt (a ti también te amo Nick)

**Blaine Anderson**: Y a ti también Jeff.

**Blaine Anderson**: Cállate, Jeff! Lo estás arruinando!

**Blaine Anderson**: NICK! Lo arruinaste más diciendo mi nombre!

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro, porque de todas maneras nosotros no sabíamos que le estaban hackeando su cuenta... *Sarcasmo*

**Wes Montgomery**: En serio, chicos?

* * *

De **Mercedes Jones **para **Kurt Hummel**:

Kuuuuurt! Dónde estáaaaas?

- A **Tina Cohen Chang**le gusta esto.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Sí, Kurt! Por qué no estás en tu casa?

**Kurt Hummel**: Creo que esta vez voy a quedarme en Dalton...

**Mercedes Jones**: :(

**Tina Cohen Chang**: :(

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Perdón por lo que pasó, **Kurt Hummel**. x

-A **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **y a **otra persona más **les gusta esto.

**Jeff Sterling**: Qué pasó? *cara inocente*

**Nick Duval**: No recuerdo que haya pasado algo...

**Kurt Hummel**: Está bien :)

**Nick Duval**: Maldición. Él cambió su contraseña. Jeff?

**Jeff Sterling**: Sí, Nick?

**Nick Duval**: Empezamos con 'La Misión de La Contraseña'?

-A **19 personas**les gusta esto.

**Jeff Sterling**: Por supuesto :)

* * *

_5 minutos después_

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: No fue difícil de hacerlo. La contraseña de Blaine es muy interesante... Creo que a **Kurt Hummel **le gustará _mucho _saberla :)

-A **Nick Duval **y a **Jeff Sterling**les gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tengamos un poco diversión... ;)

**Blaine 'Ama a Kurt Hummel' Anderson**: Está bien, quién cambió mi nombre?

-A **Nick Duval **y a **Jeff Sterling **les gusta esto.

**Blaine 'Ama a Kurt Hummel' Anderson**: Y por qué mi foto de perfil es una de Kurt y yo... decorada con corazones?

**Kurt Hummel**: Ohpordios. Esto es incómodo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt. Nick y Jeff me hackearon... :(

**Nick Duval**: Sí. Su contraseña era...

**Jeff Sterling**: *redoble de tambores*

**Nick Duval**: KurtHummel!

**Blaine 'Ama a Kurt Hummel' Anderson**: Esa _no _era mi contraseña!

**Wes Montgomery**: De hecho, Blaine, esa era tu contraseña. Desafortunadamente, estaba con Nick y Jeff cuando ellos te 'hackearon'.

**Kurt** **Hummel**: Uh. Esto es más incómodo.

**Nick Duval**: Muy incómodo.

**Jeff Sterling**: Muy muy incómodo.

**David Thompson**: Me di cuenta de que Blaine no cambió ni su foto ni su nombre…

* * *

**HI. *te salta como un perro y te mueve la…cola?***

**Bueno, como verán en mi perfil, me llamo Agustina. Soy de Argentina y me encanta Klaine. Lamentablemente no pertenezco más al fandom de Glee,**_**because of reasons.**_

**Es mi primer trabajo en FanFiction. Tengo algo así, como, 13 one-shots en mi laptop que no quiero subir porque me falta el courage xD**

**Así que por ahora voy a hacer traducciones.**

**Desde ahora voy a poner estos links:**

**_Autora_****:**www . fanfiction u / 3008212 / **(sacando los espacios…valga la redundancia xD)**

**_Historia original_****:**www . fanfiction s / 7408531 / 1 / Klaine-s-Facebook

**Hasta la próxima!**

**(Me merezco un Review?)**


	2. RedVines

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece. Es original de Sweet-Porcelain16 (links al final). Tampoco lo hace Glee. Ya saben, si fuera por mí, cumpliría todas las necesidades que el fandom de Klaine tiene.  
**

**Advertencias: Si _no _viste "A Very Potter Musical" o "A Very Potter Sequel", se te va a hacer muy díficil de leer el capítulo. Está casi totalmente relleno con chiste que aluden a dicho musical web, _so..._ (si queres, podes hacer de cuenta que este capítulo no existe y que el tercero es el segundo, y así)  
**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Entonces... qué hacen? Estoy muy aburrido.

-A **Mercedes Jones **le gusta esto.

**Mercedes Jones**: Estoy pasando el rato con **Sam Evans**

**Sam Evans**: Estoy pasando el rato con **Mercedes Jones**

**Kurt Hummel**: *Rueda los ojos*

**Rachel Berry**: Estoy con **Finn Hudson**

**-**A **Finn Hudson **le gusta esto.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Acabo de salir de compras con **Mike Chang**

**Mike Chang**: Síii! :)

**Kurt Hummel**: *suspira* Todos están con sus novias/novios...

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, ven a pasar el rato conmigo! :)

-A **Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval **y a **otras 10 personas **les gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Me siento popular...

**Kurt Hummel**: Yendo en este momento ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: Eres tan dolorosamente inconsciente...

**Kurt Hummel**: Inconsciente de qué?

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh, de nada...

**Nick Duval**: De nada en absoluto...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: En el dormitorio de **Blaine Anderson **:)

**-**A **Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **y a **otras 20 personas **les gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Consíguete un hotel, Hummel!

**Kurt Hummel**: *Rueda los ojos*

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Tú no puedes _ir _a Pigfarts. Está en MARTE! _Necesitas _un cohete!

-A **Kurt Hummel **y a **otras 6 personas **les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Vete de Facebook, nerd ;)

**Thad Harwood**: Qué _rayos _está pasando aquí?

**Nick Duval**: Quiero a Hermione Granger!

**Jeff Sterling**: Y yo un cohete.

**David Thompson**: _I'm falling in love,  
_

**Thad Harwood**: _Falling in love,_

**Blaine Anderson**: _Falling in LOVE,_

**Cameron Davis**: _With Hermione Granger!_

**Thad Harwood**: _Dangerrrrrrrrrrrr!_

**Wes Montgomery**: De qué están hablando?

**Jeff Sterling**: Canción favorita de Aimee Mann en tres. Uno, dos, tres!

**Nick Duval**: Redvines!

**Jeff Sterling**: Redvines!

**Nick Duval**: Tipos favorito de vides que no sean vides verdes.

**Jeff Sterling**: Redvines!

**Nick Duval**: Redvines!

**Jeff Sterling**: Forma favorita de decir 'Red Wines' en un acento alemán.

**Nick Duval**: Redvines!

**Jeff Sterling**: Redvines!

**Nick Duval**: OH POR DIOS!

**Jeff Sterling**: Dónde _estuviste_ toda mi vida?

**Nick Duval**: Oh, en un armario, abajo de las escaleras.

**Jeff Sterling**: Eso es _tan genial_!

**Blaine Anderson**: De hecho, eso es _Totalmente asombroso.  
_

**Wes Montgomery**: Esto es absurdo.

**Cameron Davis**: Tú eres absurdo!

**Wes Montgomery**: Qué? Dímelo de vuelta!

**Cameron Davis**: Tú eres absurdo!

**Wes Montgomery**: Eso fue fuerte, Cameron.

**Thad Harwood**: _Weeees! _Tendrías que haber dicho _"Eso es absurdo!"!_

**Wes Montgomery**: Sí, pero no lo hice. Pueden decirme de una vez de que están hablando?

**Blaine Anderson**: Técnicamente, Wes, no estamos hablando. Estamos escribiendo.

**Wes Montgomery**: Inmaduro.

**David Thompson**: *Rueda los ojos*

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey, David, eso de rodar los ojos es de Kurt!

**Wes Montgomery**: Bien. Sobre qué están _escribiendo?_

**Blaine Anderson**: *jadea*

**Thad Harwood**: *jadea*

**Cameron Davis**: *jadea*

**Nick Duval**: *jadea*

**Jeff Sterling**: *jadea*

**David Thompson**: *jadea*

**Wes Montgomery**: No encuentro esto particularmente divertido, chicos.

**Thad Harwood**: Los de Hufflepuff son particularmente buenos buscadores!

**Cameron Davis**: Qué _rayos _es un Hufflepuff?

**Thad Harwood**: *se sienta obedientemente*

**Wes Montgomery**: Puede alguien explicarme de qué están hablando, _por favor?_

**Blaine Anderson**: Bueno, cómo preguntaste tan caballerosamente...

**Jeff Sterling**: Hablamos de A Very Potter Musical, claro.

**Nick Duval**: Y de A Very Potter Sequel.

**Jeff Sterling**: Ese también.

**Thad Harwood**: Es simplemente el mejor show de YouTube, el mejor de _todos_.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, vamos, no debe ser _tan _bueno.

**Cameron Davis**: *jadea* Está bien. Te probaremos que estás equivocado.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hola, todos. Cualquiera que vea esta publicación y ame AVPM/S tiene que poner Me Gusta, está bien? Cualquiera que sea de Dalton, McKinley o Crawford o...simplemente cualquiera. Ayúdennos a probarle a Wes que está equivocado ;)

-A **1202 personas **les gusta esto.

**Nick Duval**: *hace ruidos de trompeta con el trasero* HÁ! Quién es el estúpido ahora? TÚ!

-A **15 personas **les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: ... Ustedes están locos.

-A **Wes Montgomery **le gusta esto.

* * *

**Hiya muggles****! (Oh no, no hagas chistes)  
**

**Saben que encontré este capítulo particularmente divertido de traducir? Eso es TOTALMENTE ASOMBROSO! (En serio, deja de hacer chistes)  
**

**Yendo a el/los musicales, para las personas que lo vieron, captaron los chistes y las canciones? Supongo que sí, aunque estén en español. Los reto a nombrarmelos, mwahaha *inserte cara de cachorro tratando de ser malvado*  
**

**Para los que no lo hicieron. y están como el señor Montgomery, en serio haganlo. Pero ya. Ya. Yaya.  
**

**Hora de los links!  
**

**_Autora_****:**www . fanfiction u / 3008212 / **(sacando los espacios…valga la redundancia xD)**

**_Historia original_****:**www . fanfiction s / 7408531 / 1 / Klaine-s-Facebook

**Prometo que el capítulo que viene será más largo. Hasta ese entonces, les dejo besos y nos leemos!(:  
**

**~CherryDiamonds  
**


	3. Señor Bangy

******Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece. Es original de Sweet-Porcelain16 (links al final). Tampoco lo hace Glee. Ya saben, si fuera por mí, cumpliría todas las necesidades que el fandom de Klaine tiene.**

* * *

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hoy es Noche de Chicos con **Finn Hudson**! Pero como estamos aburridos...**Kurt Hummel**, **Sam Evans**, **Mike Chang**, **Artie Abrams**... Quieren venir con nosotros?

-A **Finn Hudson**, **Kurt Hummel **y a **otras 3 personas **les gusta esto.

**Sam Evens**: Por supuesto :) Yendo para allá, chicos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yo? En serio? *sin habla*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Kurt, viejo, por qué no te invitaría? Todos los otros chicos de ND están viniendo...

**Kurt Hummel**: Pero no soy más un chico de ND... Y, antes que nada, pensaba que ustedes no me contaban como un chico...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Viejo. Tú eres un chico, ya lo sabemos. Ahora ven, y juega Call Of Duty con nosotros.

**Mike Chang**: Ya estoy yendo :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Kuuurt! No me abandones con estas personas a las cuáles llamo mis amigos...

-A **Kurt Hummel **les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo siento Blaine... Voy a ir, a jugar, y a pisarlos con mi habilidad. Y luego voy a salvarte de Wes y de su adicción por los mazos.

**Wes Montgomery**: Bang Bang BANG!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Está pisando a **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**en Call Of Duty. Wow.

-A **Blaine Anderson **le gusta esto.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Suerte de principiante.

**Sam Evans**: Nah, viejo. Admite que juegas para la mierda. Todos te estamos pisando.

**Finn Hudson**: Verdad.

**Artie Abrams**: Esoooooooo.

**Mike Chang**: Estás último, Puck...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Shhh! Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe!

**Blaine Anderson**: Vamos Kurt!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: *se ríe de Blaine*

**Blaine Anderson**: Y por qué te estás riendo de mí?

**Finn Hudson**: Porque, tú estas totalmente coqueteando con él. Y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Viejo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Gracias, Blaine! Finn, Noah, voy a ignorar sus comentarios.

**Sam Evens**: *tose* Ingenuo *tose*

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Extraña a **Kurt Hummel**.

-A **Kurt Hummel **le gusta esto.

**Nick Duval**: *vomita gracias a la adorabilidad*

**Jeff Sterling**: Y dices que no te gusta, Blaine...

**Blaine Anderson**: Pero **Wes Montgomery **me está golpeando en la cabeza con su mazo!

**Wes Montgomery**: Bang Bang BANG!

-A **Señor Bangy **le gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ohpordios, Wes. Llamaste a tu mazo Señor Bangy.

**Nick Duval**: Y además le creó una cuenta de Facebook.

**Jeff Sterling**: *facepalm*

**Cameron Davis**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Agréguenlo. **Señor Bangy **está solo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nunca nunca nunca JAMÁS caeré tan bajo como para agregar a un MAZO como amigo en Facebook. En serio.

-A **Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval **y a **otras 5 personas **les gusta esto.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**, **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **y **otras 4 personas **son ahora amigos de **Señor Bangy.**

-A **Wes Montgomery **le gusta esto.

* * *

**Cameron Davis**: Está bien. Tengo un juego. Todos deben poner como apellido la cosa que más aman en este mundo. Por un día. **Kurt Hummel**, puedes pedirle a New Directions que lo haga? Ah, y luego debemos comentar en este estado.

-A **Kurt Hummel** y a **otras 19 personas **les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: Claro. Pero, podrías por favor darnos un ejemplo?

**Jeff Sterling**: Por ejemplo, Blaine sería...

**Nick Duval**: Blaine Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, muy gracioso chicos!

**Cameron Davis**: Está bien, empecemos!

**David Kazoo**: Por qué lo estoy haciendo?

**Wes Mazos**: Porque Cameron está loco.

**Blaine Gel-Para-El-Cabello**: Estoy empezando a pensar que Cameron es peor que Nick y Jeff.

**Nick Patos**: *jadea*

**Jeff Patos**: *jadea*

**Kurt Moda**: Patos? _En serio_?

**Wes Mazos**: Sí, por qué patos?

**Jeff Patos**: Porque los patos son sexys.

**Nick Patos**: De hecho, creo que ellos son increíblementesupermega sexys.

**Blaine Gel-Para-El-Cabello**: Hey, ellos son totalmente asombrosos!

**Kurt Moda**: *rueda los ojos*

**Rachel Rachel**: No sé porqué estoy haciendo esto.

**Mercedes Frituras**: La cosa que más amas en este mundo... es a _ti misma_?

**Rachel Rachel**: Sí.

**Noah 'Puck' Sexo**: Eso es triste, niña.

**Brittany Santana**: Puck. Tu nombre es tonto. Te dije que yo amo a Santana. Se lo dije a ella cuando ayer nos estábamos besando.

**Santana Insultar-Personas**: _BRITTANY_! Elimina ese comentario!

**Noah 'Puck' Sexo**: Wanky

**Artie Dirigir**: Ouch.

**Artie Dirigir**: Esperen... tú y Santana se estaban besando ayer?

**Brittany Santana**: Sí :)

**Artie Dirigir: **Brittany, tenemos que hablar.

**Noah 'Puck' Sexo**: Ooh Brittany. La cagaste.

**Brittany Santana**: Qué cagué?

**Sam Avatar**: Woah. Eso fue divertido. Ustedes están locos.

**Mike Bailar**: Ohh. Brittany y Santana. Brittana? O Santanny?

**Brittany Santana**: Brittana.

**Rachel Rachel**: Santanny.

**Kurt Moda**: Brittana.

**Noah 'Puck' Sexo**: Estoy demasiado metido en el pensamiento de ellas besándose como para decidir.

-A **Finn Call-Of-Duty**, **Mike Bailar **y **Sam Avatar** les gusta esto.

**Rachel Rachel**: FINN!

**Tina Crepúsculo**: MIKE!

**Mercedes Frituras**: SAM!

**Finn Call-Of-Duty**: Oops.

**Mike Dancing**: Oops.

**Sam Avatar**: Oops.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Chicos, podemos cambiar nuestros nombres ahora?

**Wes Montgomery**: Sí. Eso estuvo bastante divertido.

**David Thompson**: Aunque un poco raro.

**Cameron Davis**: Mis padres se confundieron...

**Jesse St. James**: Tú estas confundido. Sobre tu sexualidad.

**Cameron Davis**: Fue eso un insulto? Porque fue terrible.

**Kurt Hummel**: Jesse! Pensé que te había eliminado!

**Jesse St. James**: Lo hiciste. Pero tus configuraciones de privacidad son una mierda. Puedo comentar todas tus publicaciones.

**Kurt Hummel**: Véte!

**Jesse St. James**: Tú estas simplemente celoso de mi buena apariencia, encanto y carisma.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey! Kurt tiene mucha más buena apariencia, encanto y carisma de la que tú podrías tener!

-A **Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones **y a **otras 13 personas **les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel**: *se sonroja*

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo bloqueé. Odio a ese chico.

**Jeff Sterling**: ALGUIEN DIJO DRACO MALFOOOOY?

**Nick Duval**: Entonces, Potter! Volviste por otro año en Hogwarts.

**Cameron Davis**: Quizás este año podrías ser más popular y juntarte con magos de tu mismo calibre.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, Dios.

**Kurt Hummel**: Aquí vamos de vuelta_... *_

**Nick Duval**: _I kinda wanna be more than friends,_

**Jeff Sterling**: _So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied..._

**Nick Duval**: _Here we go again,_

**Jeff Sterling**: _We're sick like animals,_

**Nick Duval**: _We play pretend, you're just a cannibal,_

**Jeff Sterling**: _And I'm afraid I won't get out alive,_

**Nick Duval**: _No, I won't sleep tonight..._

**Jeff Sterling**: _WO, OH I WANT SOME MORE,_

**Nick Duval**: _WO,OH, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR,_

**Jeff Sterling**: _TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART TONIGHT..._

**Wes Montgomery**: CÁLLENSE!

**Señor Bangy**: BANG BANG BANG!

**Jeff Sterling**: *se calla obedientemente*

**Nick Duval**: *se agarra la cabeza en signo de vergüenza*

**Kurt Hummel**: Woah.

**Blaine Anderson**: Woah.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nick y Jeff están...

**Blaine Anderson**: en _silencio_?

**Kurt Hummel**: No sabía que este día iba a llegar.

**Blaine Anderson**: Creéme, yo tampoco lo hacía.

* * *

***En el fic original, Kurt dice 'Here we go again'. Y cómo saben, la canción Animal empieza con la frase 'Here we go again'. Por eso Niff empezaron a cantar esa canción (creo que muchos se habrán dado cuenta. Pero, bueno xD Déjenme ser buena)**

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Les prometí que este capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo y TA-DAAH! Bueno, qué más? Este capítulo es uno (por no decir _mi_) de mis favoritos porque me maté de risa con el señor Bangy!**

**Los links de siempre!:**

**_Autora_****:**www . fanfiction u / 3008212 / **(sacando los espacios…valga la redundancia xD)**

**_Historia original_****:**www . fanfiction s / 7408531 / 1 / Klaine-s-Facebook

**Saludos y hasta la próxima! Bang bang BANG.**

**~CherryDiamonds**


	4. Planes para la fiesta

******Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece. Es original de Sweet-Porcelain16 (links al final). Tampoco lo hace Glee. Ya saben, si fuera por mí, cumpliría todas las necesidades que el fandom de Klaine tiene.**

* * *

**Artie Abrams **pasó de estar en una relación a estar soltero.

**Finn Hudson**: Lo siento, viejo.

* * *

**Brittany Pierce **pasó de estar en una relación a estar soltera.

-A **Santana Lopez **le gusta esto.

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang** escribió en el grupo de **New Directions**:

Hey New Directions, mis padres se van de la ciudad este fin de semana, dejándome como encargada de la casa. Y como no quiero morir de aburrimiento, quería preguntarles si alguien tenía alguna idea, algo que pueda hacer. Estaba pensando en hacer un pijama party de chicas (incluído **Kurt Hummel**, por supuesto!) con todas ustedes, (y Kurt :) ) , pero si tienen alguna otra idea, entonces díganlas :) xx

-A **Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones** y a **otras 4 personas **les gusta esto.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Si tus padres no están en casa, no tienes un pijama party. Tienes una FIESSSSSSSTA!

-A **Finn Hudson**, **Sam Evans **y a **otra persona** le gusta esto

**Mercedes Jones**: Sí, pero vamos a estar todos borrachos, y ninguno podrá ir a casa, y yo no puedo manejar borracha, y dudo que alguien además de mi quiera ser el conductor designado.

**Finn Hudson**: Se me ocurrió algo...

**Santana Lopez**: Por fin usaste tu cerebro.

**Artie Abrams**: Queeeemas.

**Brittany Piece**: FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO!

**Santana Lopez**: No ese tipo de fuego, Britt, cariño.

**Brittany Pierce**: Entonces qué se está quemando?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Finn.

**Brittany Pierce**: OH NO! ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS BOMBEROS!

**Santana Lopez**: No estás ayudando, Puck.

**Finn Hudson**: Puedo decir mi idea o no?

**Brittany Pierce**: Estás VIVO!

**Finn Hudson**: Sí, estoy vivo.

**Rachel Berry**: Cuál es tu idea, Finn?

**Finn Hudson**: Bien. Se me ocurrió que nosotros podríamos tener la fiesta que Puck sugirió, pero, en vez de irnos, podríamos quedarnos a dormir en la casa dónde la fiesta sea hecha. Puede ser en nuestra casa, o en la casa de Tina.

-A **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **y a **otras 11 personas **les gusta eso.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Esa no es una mala idea!

* * *

**Tina Cohen Chang** escribió en el grupo de **New Directions**: Entonces, ya está todo arreglado. Hoy vengan a mi casa (después de las ocho, ya que a esa hora mis padres mis padres recién se van), y quédense a dormir. Luego márchense a horas de la mañana. Y si son tan amables, podrían traer algo de alcohol? Tengo un poco, pero necesitamos mucho más. **Kurt Hummel**, puedes invitar a los **Dalton Academy Warblers**! Comenten si vienen.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yo voy.

**Brittany Pierce**: Yo tambiénnn!

**Blaine Anderson**: Si no me equivoco, un par de Warblers (incluido yo) vamos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Podría arrepentirme después, pero voy :)

**Finn Hudson**: Yo voy.

**Rachel Berry**: También yo.

**Sam Evans: **Totalmente voy a estar ahí.

**Quinn Fabray**: Y yo.

**Artie Abrams**: Lo mismo que todos.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: No sé que pensar. De todas maneras, voy.

**Mike Chang**: Sip. Voy a estar ahí más o menos a las 8 y media.

**Santana Lopez**: Chica, no tienes que preguntarme dos veces ;)

**Nick Duval**: **Jeff Sterling** Y YO VAMOS A ESTAR AHÍIIIIIIIIIII!

**Wes Montgomery**: También yo y** Señor Bangy**

**David Thompson**: **Cameron Davis**, **Thad Harwood** y **Trent Nixon **me dijieron que van, pero son demasiado vagos como para conectarse y decirlo.

**Santana Lopez**: Cuántos de ustedes, sexys niños ricos, son gays?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sólo Kurt, Cameron y yo.

**Santana Lopez**: Qué? La mayoría de ustedes. Mierda.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Esto va a ser divertido!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Yendo a la casa de **Tina Cohen Chang** con **Blaine Anderson**, **Thad Harwood**, **Trent Nixon**, **Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson**, **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **y **Cameron Davis**. Nick y Jeff están tratando de comerse un farol.

**Finn Hudson**: Tus amigos dan miedo.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Tina, por qué tu calle está tan _congestionada_? Tuvimos que estacionar el auto lejos, y Nick y Jeff se dieron cuenta de que los faroles no son comestibles. Ahora le están gritando como un pato a cualquier persona/objeto. Es bastante humillante.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Qué raros.

**Sam Evans**: Suena divertido, sin embargo...

-A **Finn Hudson **le gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Honestamente, ustedes pensarían que ya están borrachos.

* * *

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Es demasiado temprano para empezar la fiestaaaaa! **Kurt Hummel**, tus amigos dan miedo.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, ellos totalmente dan miedo.

* * *

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Comencemos la FIESTTTTTTTTTTA!

**Señor Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG!

* * *

**N/T: Bang bang BANG (oh si, me obsesioné con esa frase). Entonces, que les pareció? De vuelta les traje un capítulo corto. Pero el que viene lo compensa. O quizás no. O quizás si. Dejaré eso en sus manos! Ah, y otra cosa. Como habrán visto, la autora original da el respectivo disclaimer y al final del capítulo hace un comentario relevante. No los pongo porque, no sé, no me parecen muy interesantes. Pero exactamente el de este, me dió mucha risa y se los voy a compartir:  
**

**_N/A: La fiesta se viene e_****n el capítulo que viene :) Asusta pensar en que Nick y Jeff están más o menos basados en mí misma... Sí, grité "QUACK" a varias personas en la calle. Y también le pregunté a gente vieja si vieron Noddy *se averguenza un poco de su rareza* Peeero, oigan. Nick, Jeff y yo somos geniales así como somos.**  


**__********It's link time!  
**

**_Autora_****:**www . fanfiction u / 3008212 /

**_Historia original_****:**www . fanfiction s / 7408531 / 1 / Klaine-s-Facebook

**~CherryDiamonds**

**PD: Creo que alguna vez nombré que tenía un par de one-shots guardados. Estoy pensando en subir uno. Así que les pido que voten entre mis dos favoritos: El primero es CrissColfer y la historia está basada en el "Sadly Chris isn't here with me tonight" que dijo Darren el otro día. El otro es un Klaine navideño muy fluffy (hints? Papá Noel y sus elfos están incluídos). Gracias (:  
**


	5. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece. Es original de Sweet-Porcelain16 (links al final). Tampoco lo hace Glee. Ya saben, si fuera por mí, cumpliría todas las necesidades que el fandom de Klaine tiene.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Entonceeeees. Estamos en la casa de **Tina Cohen Chang**. Y un chico que tiene un mohicano (**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, puede ser?) trajo _mucha _cerveza.

-A **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, **Tina Cohen Chang **y a **otras 4 personas **les gusta esto.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Sip, ese soy :) Oye, la cerveza es genial!. Aunque, si, es demasiada... También tengo vodka en el auto. Voy a buscarla. **Sam Evans**, vienes conmigo?

* * *

**Wes Montgomery**: Woah. Ustedes son todos una banda de borrachos! En serio... Por suerte, **Blaine Anderson** y yo no estamos tomando. Nos aseguraremos de filmarlos cuando esten haciendo algo estúpido así podremos mostrárselos mañana. Muy divertido ;)

-A **Blaine Anderson **le gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wes! Eres un genio! Así que vamos a filmarlos, y a mostrárselos en la mañana. Muajajaja.

**Wes Montgomery**: *Risa malvada*

**Señor Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Girar la botella... Un juego súper original.

**Wes Montgomery**: JA JA JA JA. Les tocó a **Nick Duval **y a **Jeff Sterling**!

**Blaine Anderson**: Esto va a ser divertiiiido ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: E incómodo para ellos.

**Blaine Anderson**: Muy incómodo.

**Wes Montgomery**: O no...

**Blaine Anderson**: Umm... Creo que es más incómodo para _nosotros _que para ellos...

**Wes Montgomery**: OHPORDIOS Algún día van a dejar de besarse?

**Blaine Anderson**: No lo creo... Wes! Estás filmando esto?

**Wes Montgomery**: POR SUPUESTO! Este va a ser el primer video que les voy a mostrar.

**Blaine Anderson**: Dios. Oh por DIOS! Puede alguien, _por favor_, separarlos antes de que empiecen a sacarse la ropa en el medio del suelo?

**Wes Montgomery**: Yo lo haré.

**Blaine Anderson**: Tu mazo los hizo parar! **Señor Bangy**, oficialmente eres el mejor.

**Wes Montgomery**: Él dice gracias, que realmente lo intenta :) Por suerte el juego terminó...

* * *

**Wes Montgomery**: Tina está totalmente convencida de que nadar con todos en ese estado en su piscina es una buena idea. Yo lo dudo bastante...

**Blaine Anderson**: Tú qué sabes, quizás es una buena idea...

**Wes Montgomery**: Viejo, tú sólo quieres mirar a Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: NO! Esa no es la razón...

**Wes Montgomery**: Síiiiiii, seguuuuuuro. Blaine, estás ruborizado.

**Wes Montgomery**: Parece que no eres el único que lo mira ;)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Viejo... Lo siento.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine. Está borracho, entiende por favor.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine, háblame. Desconéctate de Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Dónde estás? No puedo encontrarte.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh, Dios, Blaine. Estás llorando. Blaine. Está borracho. No recordará nada de lo que hizo en la mañana. Te lo aseguro.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

* * *

**Wes Montgomery**: Esta fiesta se fue de las manos. Mercedes le grita a cualquiera que se le acerca. Tina se ríe de ella. Brittany está corriendo alrededor de la casa, sin corpiño, preguntando si alguien vio a Kurt el delfín. Finn está extrañamente moviendo su cuerpo... creo que quiere bailar. Rachel está cantando. Terriblemente. Puck está haciendo tragos en el cuerpo de Quinn. Mike empuja la silla de Artie por ahí mientras grita. Nick y Jeff se están besando apasionadamente en un rincón, y, por lo que parece, no hay señas de que van a parar. Santana y David también se están comiendo la boca. Y Kurt... Sólo digamos Blaine está tomando tragos todo el tiempo. Dice que así se va a sentir mejor. Soy la única persona completamente sobria.

**Mercedes Jones**: VETTHHHHHHE CHICCCKOOO CNN EZEEE MHARRTILLO RRAR$$O! VHHHETE! THOOOOOPDO ESSS TYYU KUUULLPPPPHAA!

**Wes Montgomery**: Ella insultó a Señor Bangy. ELLA INSULTÓ A SEÑOR BANGY!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Jajjajajaaajajajjajaajajja llleee llamassste a ttu martiññllo Bangyyyy... jajajjaajajjajajajajja...

**Wes Montgomery**: Para tu información, no es un 'martiññllo'. Es un mazo. MAZO.

**Señor Bangy**: Bang bang BANG!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: AAAAAAAAAAH! ESA COSA HABLÓ!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo peor viene cuando te levantas en la mañana y no puedes recordar _nada _de lo que hiciste la noche anterior.

**Blaine Anderson**: ...

**Jeff Sterling**: Yo tampoco recuerdo.

**Nick Duval**: Estoy igual.

**Wes Montgomery**: Bueno, Blaine y yo haremos que recuerden todo. No, **Blaine Anderson**?

**Blaine Anderson**: ...No tengo el humor, Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Perdón. :(

**Quinn Fabray**: A dónde te fuiste anoche? No podíamos encontrarte. Tampoco a Sam. Ni a Kurt!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Wes Montgomery**: No es el momento, Santana.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **está soltera.

**Kurt Hummel**: Mercedes. Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto!

**Mercedes Jones**: Sabes qué, Kurt? No quiero escucharte.

**Kurt Hummel**: 'Cedes, fue una equivocación. Tú no sabes cuánto lo siento!

**Mercedes Jones**: Kurt, sentirlo no significa que lo hayas arreglado. Finalmente, fui feliz. Finalmente. Y tú solo vienes y me lo quitas, así de la nada? Oh no.

**Kurt Hummel**: Qué más se supone que debo hacer?

**Mercedes Jones**: No lo sé, Kurt. Lo único que sé es que te te pasaste toda la puta fiesta besuqueandote con mi chico.

**Kurt Hummel**: Estaba borracho. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo sé cómo estaba esta mañana.

**Mercedes Jones**: Sí. En una habitación. Con Sam. Desnudo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, Dios, Mercedes. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Podemos hablarlo en el chat? Todos pueden ver esto aquí.

**Mercedes Jones**: Y qué? Ahora nadie puede ver la terrible puta que eres, Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel**: Qué? Simplemente besé a un chico en una fiesta. Y de repente soy una puta?

**Mercedes Jones**: Tú hiciste más que solo besar a un chico.

**Kurt Hummel**: Sé que así parece. Pero nosotros no hicimos...eso.

**Mercedes Jones**: Entonces explica porque te encontramos así.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nosotros nos besamos. Y él quiso adelantarse un poco. Estaba borracho. Estuve a punto de dejarlo. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con el novio de mi mejor amiga. Entonces le dije que parece. Él se enojó. Y ahí se emborrachó más. No tuvimos sexo, está bien?

**Mercedes Jones**: De todas maneras tú te la pasaste besuqueándote con mi novio!

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo sé. Y lo siento. Mucho.

**Mercedes Jones**: Lo que sea.

* * *

**Sam Evans **le envió un Mensaje Privado a **Kurt Hummel**:

Um, esto es algo incómodo.

Primero que nada, siento lo que pasó anoche. No quise presionarte o algo. Estaba borracho. Y esta mañana me levanté, y tú estabas ahí, y estaba como _'¿Qué carajo hice?'_. Pero... bueno, simplemente lo voy a decir. Soy hetero, Kurt. Lo de anoche fue una equivocación. Perdón.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Sí. Esto sería más incómodo hablarlo en persona, de todas maneras.

Está bien. Bueno, no, no está bien. Pero te entiendo. Los dos estuvimos borrachos.

Y ya sé que eres hetero. No hay problema. Fue algo de borrachos, nadie va a mencionarlo de vuelta a menos que quieran que Mercedes empiece a llorar, y que nosotros los golpeemos. Ahora ve y pídele perdón a Mercedes. Ella está mal, Sam. Tú la engañaste. Y con un _chico._

**Sam Evans**:

Voy a hablarle ahora

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **tiene una relación con **Finn Hudson**

**Sam Evans**: Ah, _qué?_

**Rachel Berry**: Umm... qué carajos?

**Kurt Hummel**: Bueno, esto no lo veía venir.

**Mercedes Jones**: Vuela de aquí, Kurt. Tú también, Sam.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **eliminó a **Kurt Hummel **y a **Sam Evens **como amigos de Facebook.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: _Last friday night, Yeah we danced on tabletops, yeah we took too many shots, think we kissed, but I forgot..._

-A **Brittany Pierce **y a otras **10 personas **les gusta esto

**Tina Cohen Chang**: _Last Friday night, Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bars, So we hit the boulevard,_

**Sam Evens**: _Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, Then had a menage a trois,_

**Rachel Berry**: _Last Friday night, Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're going to stop, whoa-oh woah_

**Santana Lopez**: _This Friday night, do it all again!_

**Kurt Hummel**: De hecho, Santana, no me gustaría hacer todo eso de vuelta...

-A **Rachel Berry **y a otras **5 personas **les gusta esto

**Kurt Hummel**: Cuánto de todo eso hice?

**Rachel Berry**: Bueno, Kurt, todos bailamos arriba de las mesas, Blaine tomó _muchos _tragos, después de que tú besaste a Sam y aparentemente olvidaste. *

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, ya lo recuerdo.

**Quinn Fabray**: Afortunadamente, no sobrecargamos ninguna tarjeta de crédito, o nos echaron de algún bar.**

**Rachel Berry**: Um, pero _sí _nos bañamos en la oscuridad.***

**Quinn Fabray**: Sí? No puedo recordarlo.

**Rachel Berry**: Desafortunadamente, yo _sí _lo recuerdo.

* * *

**_Sólo para que entiendan:_**

*** Rachel hace referencia a las frase: "_Yeah we danced on tabletops, yeah we took too many shots, think we kissed, but I forgot..._"**

****Quinn hace referencia a la frase: "_Yeah we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar_"  
***Rachel hace referencia a la frase: "_Skinny dipping in the dark_"  
**

**N/A: Por fin, la fiesta!... Y? Qué les pareció? Para mi, es uno de los más angst. O, Blangst, bien dicho. Aunque también no me gustó la situación Kurtcedes. (Entre nosotros, empecé a shippear Kum un poquito cuando leí este capítulo)  
**

**Link Timeee!:  
**

**_Autora_****:**www . fanfiction u / 3008212 /

**_Historia original_****:**www . fanfiction s / 7408531 / 1 / Klaine-s-Facebook

**CherryDiamonds**


	6. Tarea

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece. Es original de Sweet-Porcelain16 (links al final). Tampoco lo hace Glee. Ya saben, si fuera por mí, cumpliría todas las necesidades que el fandom de Klaine tiene.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Ugh. La tarea que me dieron es TAN aburrida!

-A **Nick Duval**y a **Jeff Sterling **les gusta esto

**Wes Montgomery**: De qué materia?

**Kurt Hummel**: Cálculo :(

**Jeff Sterling**: Quieres las respuestas?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh, _sí? _Por favor!

**Nick Duval**: Aquí están las respuestas que te faltan:

**Jeff Sterling**: 216, 305, 12.769,

**Nick Duval**: 37.111111, 5/6, en funciones inversas

**Jeff Sterling**: 0, 5.2, 25.3 por ciento,

**Nick Duval**: 4, y 17.5 porque Bob tiene más queso que tú

**Kurt Hummel**: Qué fue eso?

**Jeff Sterling**: Esas fueron tus respuestas.

**Kurt Hummel**: Esas definitivamente _no _son las respuestas.

**Nick Duval**: Kuuuuuuuuuurt! Ven y juega con nosotros!

**Jeff Sterling**: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Tenemos Mario Kart...

**Kurt Hummel**: Aunque eso me tiente, tengo tarea de Cálculo que tengo que terminar.

**Nick Duval**: Pero y sí ya te dimos las respuestas!

**Jeff Sterling**: Sí! Ven! Juega con nosotros!

**Kurt Hummel**: Cómo ya dije, esas _no _son las respuestas. Bob no está en mi libro de texto! Ni siquiera sé quién es Bob! Pero estoy seguro de qué no tiene queso, sea quién sea.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hey, **Blaine Anderson**, salimos a tomar un café?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine?...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Um, lo siento, **Blaine Anderson**, qué hice?

-A **Wes Montgomery** le gusta esto

**Wes Montgomery**: Kurt, háblame por inbox.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay...

* * *

_Mensajería de Facebook:_

**Kurt Hummel** le envió un mensaje privado a **Wes Montgomery**:

Wes? Qué estabas por decir?

**Wes Montgomery**:

Okay. Aunque no debería decirte esto, es un secreto.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Qué es, Wes? Me estás dejando en suspenso…

**Wes Montgomery**:

Blaine te quiere, Kurt

**Kurt Hummel**:

Eh, bueno, somos amigos

**Wes Montgomery**:

No, él te _quiere. _Querer de _novios_

**Kurt Hummel**:

Oh.

**Wes Montgomery**:

Él se puso _muy_ celoso cuando te vió a ti y a Sam besándose en la fiesta. Creo que está tratando de olvidarse de ti, distanciándose.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Oh.

**Wes Montgomery**:

Di algo más que 'Oh', Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Él de verdad me quiere? No lo estás inventando?

**Wes Montgomery**:

Él mismo me lo dijo.

**Kurt Hummel**:

Yo también lo quiero de esa manera.

**Wes Montgomery**:

Entonces ve y consigue a tu chico!

* * *

**Jeff Sterling**: Aham. Me gustaría desmentir todos esos rumores que dicen que **Nick Duval **estamos saliendo. No estamos juntos. Los dos somos hetero. Okay?

-A **Nick Duval** le gusta esto

**Cameron Davis**: Y todavía piensan que nosotros vamos a creerles…

-A **David Thompson**, **Kurt Hummel** y **a otras ****7 personas**les gusta esto

00000

**Kurt Hummel** le envió un mensaje privado a **Wes Montgomery**:

Voy a hablar con Blaine. Deséame suerte.

* * *

**N/T: Hey, este fue muy corto pero les juro que el que viene lo compensa *wink wink***

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2013! Puedo asegurarles que el 2012 fue un año muy bueno para mí, pero sé que para muchas personas no fue tan así. Entonces para aquellos, les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo. Soné bastante estúpida y cursi pero no sabía que escribir :P  
**

**Link _timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!  
**

_**Autora**_**:**www . fanfiction u / 3008212 /

_**Historia original**_**:**www . fanfiction s / 7408531 / 1 / Klaine-s-Facebook


End file.
